The manly man is sick
by Oresama Love
Summary: Seorang Banchou sakit dan sang pangeran menjenguknya. /bad summary, right? RnR, if u don't mind,


**The manly man is sick **

**Kyoutaro Okegawa x Mafuyu Kurosaki **

**© Tsubaki Izumi**

...

Achoo!

Suara bersin yang begitu keras memekakkan telinga tetangga kamar pria yang dijuluki 'Banchou' di sekolah Midori Ga Oka. Namun karena suatu hal sang tetangga tak dapat memprotes pria tersebut dikarenakan takut. Sedangkan orang yang bersin masih membuat keributan sampai saat ini. Dan lagi, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya melemas. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kasurnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang pengikut dengan satu temannya datang memasuki kamarnya. Mereka semua terlihat cemas karena ini pertama kali sang Banchou terlihat begitu lemah, tak berdaya diatas kasur. Mata sang Banchou pun tak dapat terbuka karena saat ia membukanya, hal yang ia lihat berputar. Itu membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing dan merasa ingin mual.

"Okegawa-senpai, kau sakit apa?" tanya Gotou Daikichi yang terlihat begitu cemas. Pria ini adalah nomor tiga di kelompok sang Banchou. Dia memiliki keberuntungan yang

bagus.

"Okegawa-senpai, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!" tanya Kawauchi yang tampak tak menerima seniornya sakit, yang ia tahu, Okegawa adalah orang yang kuat. Dia adalah nomor dua di kelompok sang Banchou. Dia memiliki kemampuan dalam mencari informasi.

"Oi, oi, Okegawa. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hayasaka, ia tidak terlalu menunjukkan raut kecemasan karena ia yakin Okegawa adalah orang yang kuat, dia bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Dia bukan kelompok sang Banchou, hanya teman yang berada di klub yang sama. Hayasaka hanya hebat dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Sang Banchou yang merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan mereka semua pun mendecak kesal,"Sudah kalian diam saja dan tolong kompres aku." volume suara Okegawa memang tidak kuat namun nadanya menunjukkan kekesalan.

Jelas saja mereka semua langsung bubar seperti semut dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Banchou. Gotou dan Kawauchi berebut untuk mengkompres sang Banchou sedangkan Hayasaka sibuk menyediakan obat dan air untuk minum. Gotou dan Kawauchi masih berebut kompres sedangkan Hayasaka telah memberikan sang Banchou obat.

"Oi, kalian berdua ingin mati?" tanya Okegawa yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di hadapannya. Matanya menatap tajam kedua pria itu. Dan akhirnya, Kawauchi pasrah dan membiarkan Gotou yang mengkompres sang Banchou.

"Kalian pergilah ke kelas. Aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Kau yakin, Okegawa-senpai?" tanya Gotou. Dan ia dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari sang Banchou. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan sang Banchou.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari kamar sang Banchou. Tak lupa menyerukan kalimat 'cepat sembuh ya'.Dan mereka bertiga kini benar-benar menghilang. Okegawa kini memilih tidur dan ia benar-benar terlelap.

...

Di kelas, saat pelajaran Saeki berlangsung, Hayasaka memberikan surat pada Mafuyu yang terlihat membeku di tempat duduknya. Memang seperti inilah keadaan kelas saat pelajaran Saeki berlangsung. Semuanya tampak diam dan tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara bahkan sekedar bisikan.

Mafuyu melirik kearah surat yang diberikan oleh Hayasaka. Ia dengan berhati-hati mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Yang pastinya ada perasaan berlebihan di dalam hati Mafuyu, karena jarang sekali Hayasaka mau mengiriminya surat. "Eh? Banchou sakit?"

"Oi, Kurosaki. Bukankah peraturannya sudah jelas? Di jam pelajaranku tidak boleh mengeluarkan bunyi. Keluar!" seru Saeki.

"Ugh." Mafuyu pun mau tak mau harus keluar dari kelas. Ia pun berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Setelah di luar, ia segera berlari ke lokernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dan segera pergi menuju ke Dorm laki-laki.

...

**Okegawa POV **

Ini kali pertama aku jatuh sakit selama tinggal di sekolah. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat lemah dan menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa bangkit, aku kesulitan untuk membuka kelopak mata, seperti saat aku kalah melawan seorang gadis yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang pria. Untungnya, aku tidak seperti ini saat di hadapan musuh.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Itu pasti Gotou atau Kawauchi. Mereka berdua, menganggu saja. Aku ingin sendirian saja disini.

Cklek!

Pintu dibuka. Dan ternyata aku salah, itu bukan Gotou atau Kawauchi. Namun, Mafuyu Kurosaki. Dia berdandan sebagai Natsuo. Itu sudah jelas, seorang gadis tidak boleh masuk kedalam Dorm anak laki-laki.

"Banchou, maaf aku menganggu." Dia masuk kedalam kamarku sambil tertawa kecil. Dan ditangannya, aku melihat dia membawa boneka Nekomata.

"Cih," aku tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Aku merasa bahwa jantungku berdebar dengan begitu cepat dan wajahku semakin terasa panas. Aku tak mengerti kenapa namun akhir-akhir ini, aku sering merasa seperti ini saat dekat dengannya.

Dia pun mendekatiku dan memberikan boneka itu kepadaku. Dia duduk di lantai dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang.

"Banchou, aku dengar kau sakit dari Hayasaka. Kebetulan aku diusir oleh Saeki-sensei, jadi aku menggunakan waktu ini untuk menjengukmu."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, bodoh." Aku memeluk boneka nekomata. Dan aku merasa sangat nyaman sekarang ini.

"Mana mungkin aku mengabaikan temanku yang sedang sakit, apalagi itu adalah Banchou."

"Hah, terima kasih sudah menjengukku." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela.

"Banchou, sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu." Dia mengucapkan itu padaku. Lalu naik keatas tubuhku dan mencium lembut bibirku yang panas. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya, aku pun membalas ciumannya.

**Normal POV **

"Banchou, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mafuyu sambil menepuk pipi Okegawa yang terasa sangat panas.

"Eh?" Okegawa membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Mafuyu yang berdandan sebagai Natsuo.

Mafuyu pun tersenyum,"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku menunggu daritadi. Soalnya kau tidur dengan nyenyak." Padahal sebenarnya ia saat Okegawa tidur, namanya disebut oleh Okegawa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berpikir aneh-aneh.

Okegawa terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia memegangi bibirnya yang kering. Lalu, yang tadi apa? Apa dia hanya mimpi? Bukankah itu berlebihan?. Ia sampai tak berani untuk melihat wajah Mafuyu. "K-Kau lebih baik pergi saja, Morse."

"Eh!? Kenapa, Banchou? Aku ingin sekali menjengukmu, lho!" seru Mafuyu kesal. Ia memukuli dada Okegawa dengan pelan.

"O-Oi, jangan bertingkah seenakmu. Aku sedang sakit." Okegawa menarik tangan Mafuyu dan menahannya di leher Okegawa.

"Eh? Kenapa, Banchou?" Mafuyu tidak menarik tangannya dari leher sang Banchou.

"Biarkan saja." ucap Okegawa, pipinya terlihat merona tipis.

Mafuyu masih diam. Dia dapat merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh sang Banchou. Ditambah lagi, panas yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya walau ia tidak menyadari hal ini. Perlahan senyuman mengembang di bibir Mafuyu, dia mengelus rambut Okegawa dengan lembut dengan tangan yang tidak ditahan.

Slam!

Pintu dibuka. Okegawa dan Mafuyu reflek menoleh kearah pintu tanpa mengubah posisi mereka saat ini. Itu adalah Gotou dan Kawauchi.

"H-Ho-Homo!" teriak Gotou dan Kawauchi.

"Bukan!" teriak Mafuyu yang sekarang sedang dalam wujud Natsuo. Ia langsung menarik tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Okegawa. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih ditahan oleh Okegawa.

"..." Okegawa tidak bereaksi dengan teriakan Gotou dan Kawauchi, walaupun Mafuyu sedang dalam wujud Natsuo, ia tidak bisa bohong dengan perasaannya.

"Okegawa-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mafuyu, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dasar abnormal!" Gotou pun menarik Mafuyu dari dekat Okegawa. Ia dibantu oleh Kawauchi untuk membawanya keluar. Mafuyu diseret oleh keduanya.

"Oi, jangan perlakukan dia dengan buruk." walaupun Okegawa berucap seperti itu. Suaranya tidak akan di dengar. "Ah, baiklah... achoo!" Bersin lagi.

Okegawa pun kembali tidur dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada dikunjungi oleh orang yang kau ingin sekali memilikinya.

Yah...

Dan malam harinya panas ditubuh Okegawa bertambah tinggi. Gotou dan Kawauchi memutuskan untuk merawatnya.

**THE END **

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Oresama Teacher, enjoy~

RnR, if you don't mind, ^^


End file.
